


𝙡𝙤𝙘𝙤𝙢𝙤𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣

by hey there sunshine -- (thatsquite_punwise_ofyou)



Category: Wanderlust (RP)
Genre: Death, F/M, Funeral, Gen, Metaphor, Other, Trains, eulogy, kinda dumb ngl, oof, smh, why did i cry writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsquite_punwise_ofyou/pseuds/hey%20there%20sunshine%20--
Summary: Laurel stands and funeral marches to the front of the crowd. A man with an eyepatch assists her. She mutters a thanks. She can’t see anyone, but she can feel their stares. She can hear a few sniffles. She opens her mouth for the eulogy.
Relationships: Laurel Ilasos & Remi Corall, Laurel Ilasos & Terrence Ilasos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	𝙡𝙤𝙘𝙤𝙢𝙤𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣

**Author's Note:**

> yikes it's short and lowkey crap but?? laurel feels

Did any of them like trains, I wonder? I hope so.

I know Remi had an affinity for those strings of compartments racing along the countryside. They didn’t stop for anyone, only the predetermined stations where they were obligated to pause their ceaseless journeys and pick up passengers.

I’m at the train station. I’m here to see Remi off. I don’t want him to step onto that train. I don’t want him to go. But he said that this is a very important trip. I give him my last hug and he boards his train.

He’s on his train now. He sees some old faces, old friends. Maybe Terrence is there. There are new faces on the train, too. Every passenger meets new friends, people they’d never meet if they weren’t on the train.

This train is making a round trip; every passenger has boarded on previous stations in this long, eternal line.

I’m going to board that train, too. Eventually. For now, all I can do is watch it roam away. Steady. Unrelenting.

I don’t blame that train for everyone who’s gone. Maybe that’s because I know the train isn’t bound for anywhere bad. It isn’t cloaked with shadow and screaming wraiths; it rolls along the countryside wordlessly. It’s here to do its duty, and nothing more or less.

My hands are shaking. My face is wet. I can hardly speak. The train has taken so much from me, from everyone. But rest in peace knowing that we’ll all board that train, someday.


End file.
